The identification of early cardiac dysfunction in patients with systemic iron overload is critical in assessing the efficacy of iron removal therapy. In 24 patients with transfusion-dependent, congenital anemia radionuclide cineangiography at rest and during exercise was shown to be a highly sensitive technique for detecting pre-clinical myocardial dysfunction and may be useful in evaluating iron removal therapy.